The Appointment
by Rae Artemis
Summary: Something terrible has happend! Dean is being tortured by Sam! And Sammy is REALLY enjoying it! I used quotes from Firefly, Serenity, Dark Angel and XFiles some admited and some are hidden, and I will post the quotes used as chapter 2. Please R&R.
1. The Appointment

Okay, here is the usual disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, nor any character created by the show, nor some of the ones in this story 'cause I stole them from almost 'real' life (my friends). Nor am I making any money from this unless my friends try and bribe me not to put it up, but I will anyway, so alas no money.

Beta'd: By the wonderful morning sunlight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Appointment

"No. There is no way, Sammy. I'm not going." Dean crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his brother.

"It's Sam and you are going, I phoned ahead for an appointment and everything. They are expecting you in fifteen minutes, you ARE going." Sam looked at his brother trying to think of a way to convince him to keep the appointment. "Well, if not for yourself, then do it for me. By not going you're putting my life in danger. Or don't you remember shooting me?"

Dean did remember that conversation after he'd killed the werewolf, Sammy had been bleeding and at first Dean had thought the wolf had taken a piece out of Sam.

'_What's that?' he'd asked._

'_It's a hole in my body made by a bullet.' Sam had replied dryly, holding his left shoulder, a sour look on his face._

It was then that Sam had informed Dean that he'd shot his own brother, and that whether Dean liked it or not he was going to the doctor for a check up. Sam had also made a comment about Dean going blind in his old age, Dean would've punched him but Sam was holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Your life in danger how? By not seeing this doctor? By saving myself an hour of boring poking and prodding to be told that I'm fine? No thanks, Sam I know I'm fine; I don't need a doctor to tell me that, especially not one of the quacks that scam people at this clinic. No way, no how."

It ended up with Sam half-dragging, half-carrying his older, though shorter brother into the clinic, Dean muttering threats to Sam the whole time.

"I will kill you for this Sam, I swear I will." Dean growled out as Sam checked Dean in, the receptionist giving Dean a bright smile and a saucy wink.

"We'll be right with you Mr. Ackles, is that like the soap star?" She gave Dean an impressed look, so he nodded his head and smiled winningly at her. "If you'd like to take a seat in the waiting room until we call you please." She gestured to some chairs near a squat table with old magazines on it, just like waiting rooms everywhere. He looked back and she was whispering to a nurse and pointing at him, a star struck expression on her face. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, as his younger brother folded his tall frame into one of the chairs and began leafing through the magazines to see if there was a recent one.

"What?" Sam asked feeling his brother's eyes on him, he turned to see Dean glaring at him arms folded across his chest like a petulant child. "What? What is your problem?"

"Dude you literally dragged me in here and now I'm stuck reading about," Dean picked up a magazine at random. "Some show called...Smallville? With some pretty boy? Whatever that is, I mean damn man!"

Sam just opened his magazine and pointedly ignored Dean who continued to glare at him as he waited for the receptionist to call his name.

"Mr. Ackles? Like the actor?" Dean just nodded, he had never heard of an actor with that last name. "We're ready for you now if you would follow me?" A nurse came to the waiting area, a clipboard in her hands and a pretty smile on her face. Dean perked up, _Well at least the nurses are cute here, _he bounded to his feet, his disgust at being dragged here vanishing with a glance at his guide.

"The doctor needs me to do a couple of preliminary tests before he sees you for your eye exam." The young nurse chattered away at him as he followed her into a darkened room, a stool sat in the middle of a circular table that had many machines on it, torture devices no doubt. "Please take a seat. So are you related to the soap star?"

"What? Uh, yeah. Are you sure you want me to sit so far away from you? And please call me Alec." Dean joked as he nervously slid onto the stool, his right knee jumping with his anxiety. With that comment the nurse gave him a stern look and he submitted to her tender tortures. She had him read off some numbers on a paper, look at a star pattern while it read his retina, and keep his eyes open while a puff of air was blown into his eye to check for glaucoma, somehow. He was rubbing his dry eyes when she flicked on the overhead light, which had been off when he'd entered the room. The light stabbed into his eyes like ice picks, spots flickering in his vision as he adjusted to the light.

"Now why'd you turn on the lights, we were just about to have fun." He leered at her as he continued to rub his eyes.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend and she's the jealous type." The nurse gave him a smug grin and motioned for him to follow to another waiting room, with even more old magazines, older than the ones in the first room, if that was possible. "Dr. Bradley will be right with you."

"So what are you _and_ your girlfriend up to tonight?" Dean asked as the nurse waved to him a sly smile on her face, as she left the room.

"Damn." Dean muttered to himself, his eyes on her hips as she left the room. _Never any good magazines in these damn places. Damn…I wonder what her girlfriend looks like._ Dean fidgeted in the chair waiting for the doctor to call him in, he read a couple of magazine articles, one about 'Hollywood North', Vancouver, Canada and about all the shows being filmed up there. _I wonder if I've seen anything that is filmed there?_ Eventually he got lost in the outdated magazine articles and didn't even hear the doctor call his name the first time. He jerked up at his alias and dropped the People magazine he was reading and jumped to attention.

"Mr. Ackles? Like the actor?" Again Dean nodded racking his brain for how he'd come up with that name. "I'm Dr. Bradley, please follow me." Dean followed the older man into a long, narrow room with a chair at one end and a screen at the other. The chair looked like something out the dark ages, with had an arm that came down over top of it with something that looked like binoculars and had many different lenses that could be put in front of the eyeholes. Dean felt his body stiffen with a touch of apprehension as he took in the chair.

"So Mr. Ackles please take a seat." The doctor pointed towards the chair of dread. "When was your last eye exam? There is no record to speak of in the history we have here." The doctor looked at him expectantly, his eyebrows raised.

"Please call me Alec and no, I've never had one before, in fact I'm pretty sure I don't need one." Dean gave the doctor a smile and made to leave for the door.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well get your money's worth, right?" He gave Dean a reassuring smile and turned off the lights. "Let's just get started, shall we? I'm going to get you to read the letters on the screen down there, while I change these lenses. I want you to let me know which ones are better and which ones aren't."

Dean let the doctor yammer on and answered his inane questions, who cared if one lens made his eyes hurt? Or if he could barely read the letters before the doctor started playing with the lenses. Sammy couldn't be right, he did NOT need glasses. Sammy was the geek boy, not Dean. Dean was the handsome brother, the lady-killer, glasses would cramp his style so there was no way he was getting them, even if he did need them, which he did not. Eventually the lights were turned back on and the doctor looked at him, his face sceptical.

"You've never had your eyes tested before?" The doctor asked him, disbelief written all over his face.

"No, why? I can see fine, my little brother Sam made me come in, said something about…doesn't matter."

"Well, Alec the fact of the matter is, as far as I can tell, you should have had glasses for a long time, because your eyes are in my professional opinion, pretty bad. You're nearsighted; you have what is called a refractive error. This means that the light rays bend incorrectly into your eye to transmit images to your brain. In people with myopia, the eyeball is too long or the cornea has too much curvature, so the light entering the eye is not focused correctly. Light rays of images focus in front of the retina, the light-sensitive part of the eye, rather than directly on the retina, causing blurred vision. Does either one of your parents wear glasses? Does your brother or anyone else in your family?" Dean shook his head, trying to remember his extended family, none of whom he'd seen in years. The doctor continued on, oblivious to Dean's crumbling world, _he had to wear glasses? _"You are going to need glasses I'm afraid. Now we can take care of that for you here. You'll just need to choose a style and we will have them ready for you in a couple hours." The doctor smiled at Dean who'd gone into a mild form of shock, as he lead Dean back to the first waiting room where Sam had become engrossed in a 'Time' magazine. Sam jumped when Dean slumped into the chair beside him, Sam noticed Dean's mournful demeanour.

"Dude what's wrong?" Sam asked dropping his magazine back on the table.

"Sammy I love you, but I am never going to forgive you for dragging me here." Dean mumbled out, his hand over his eyes.

"Dean?"

"You were right, okay Sam. You were right!" Dean growled out looking Sam in the eyes, his own flashing with annoyance.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. But man to be fair, you almost shot me, you need glasses."

"That's what the doctor said, too." Dean replied sarcastically. Sam led Dean, who dragged his feet, to where all the frames were and began suggesting he try them on. Dean, who got sick of Sam's mother hen attitude very quickly, shrugged off his brother's helping hands and began grudgingly looking through the frames.

"Damn this is unfair!" Dean burst out whirling around to face Sam who had been trailing him, as he looked through the glasses, giving what Sam thought were helpful comments like: 'In that pair you look like Clark Kent, only dorkier!'.

"I mean come on man! For you glasses would be okay, but for me? Obliviously, this is a curse from a witch or something because…it just can't…" Dean trailed off as he finally remembered where'd he gotten the name 'Ackles'. He had been watching daytime TV in the hospital after his run in with the Rawhead, an old episode of Days Of Our Lives and written down some names to use in the future. He groaned, this alias was getting annoying.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother as Dean stared off into space, a grim look on his face. "I'm sure glasses aren't _that_ bad." Sam ventured carefully, not wanting Dean to punch him, he had was sore enough already with the gunshot wound and all.

"Nothing, Sammy, nothing. Let's just find some glasses and get outta here." He returned to rifling through the rack trying to find a pair that didn't detract from his good looks, not an easy task. "This is unfair."

"You've said that already Dean."

"Well it is unfair!"

"Shut up Dean." Sam sighed.

"You don't pay me to talk pretty." Dean muttered to his brother, annoyed at the lack of sympathy.

"I don't pay you at all!"

"Yeah, well…what was I saying?"

"'Its unfair.'" Sam parroted back. "You've said it twice already."

"Third time is the charm, it is unfair! I mean did Indiana Jones wear glasses?"

"No, but his dad did so eventually he would ha-"

"Did John McClane? Did James Bond? Did Malcolm Reynolds?" Dean rattled off names of some of his favourite movie heroes, his rant becoming more and more animated.

"No, no and who? I know the first two but who is Malcolm Reynolds?" Sam looked at his brother amazed he didn't recognize a name from the list. Dean's favourite movies hadn't changed in years.

"Oh, uh just, uh a movie I saw before I pick you up from school kiddo." Dean tried to shrug it off, if Sammy found out he was into sci-fi he'd never hear the end of it. "I was killing time one day and a hot chick asked me to see a movie with her, something about space, uh I think it was called, uh 'Serenity' or something. I don't remember much of the movie, we were busy." He gave Sam a wide smile and a raise of his eyebrows to indicate what he had been busy doing in the dark theatre.

The truth was he had been given a free ticket and checked it out to kill time while Sam was in class, before he went to him about their father missing, but Dean had actually gotten into the movie, the one liners had been great. Like: 'This landing is gonna get pretty interesting.' 'Define "interesting".' 'Oh God, oh God, we're all going to die?' Dean had almost choked on his popcorn when he'd heard that conversation between the Captain and the pilot. He'd been more than a little upset towards the end when everybody started dying; it had been a good movie none the less. But Sam could NOT know, being teased by the King of the Geeks would be too much for Dean to handle.

"Really? You saw a movie? Made in the last ten years?" Sam stared at him, disbelief very evident on his face.

"Well like I said I don't remember much but…yeah I saw a movie and it was decent enough to remember a character name or two." Dean shrugged it off, even though after the movie he'd gotten another ticket and watched it again, the girl who'd given him the ticket forgotten and a new obsession born. Dean turned away from Sam who was giving him a hard look, like he somehow knew Dean wasn't being entirely honest about the movie. Dean quickly moved onto the next shelf of frames to try on, hoping to distract Sam from further questioning.

"What do you think of this pair?" Dean asked turning to show an ugly red pair that made Sam grin when he saw them.

"Yeah those are great…for Sally Jesse Raphael!" Sam snorted sarcastically as he looked through the glasses.

Dean eventually agreed with Sam that neither one had taste and allowed the sales girl to help them find a pair. It took time and Dean began to fidget near the end of the search, but they managed to find a pair that according to the girl made Dean look 'distinguished' and 'even more handsome'. Sam sighed as Dean smiled brightly at the young woman, who blushed and hurried off to put in an order for Dean's glasses.

"I guess glasses aren't so bad if they make me look 'distinguished' and some how 'even more handsome'! Who knew that was possible?" Dean smiled smugly at his younger brother, who simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very self-confident?"

"I tell myself that every morning." Dean replied, turning back from paying for his glasses with Mr. 'Ackles' credit card, nodding in reply to her question of "Ackles'? Like the soap star?'. "We should come back in an hour and a half to pick up my glasses. The ones I'm getting even have a set of clip on sunglasses that come with them for free."

"Wonderful! Can we go now? I'm starving!" Sam whined, he was sick of Dean's smug expression.

"Hey, you were the one who insisted I get my eyes checked!" Dean threw back grinning at Sam's annoyance.

"But I didn't know it would take so long to get them and I missed lunch about hour ago, because I was waiting for you to finish getting your 'eyes tested' or as I am guessing making out with the hot nurse that took you in the back." Sam accused as they walked towards the waiting car.

"Funny you should say that. I had no shot." Dean gave him a wide smile. "She's a lesbian so even I had no luck."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hello all and thanks for reading my little fluffy story. If you can't tell I myself wear glasses and recently I had to get my eyes retested and was forced to admit that I am going…*sigh*…blind. So I was being tortured with all the fun machines of evil those sadists use to test a person's eyesight, and I wondered about what would happen if one of the boys had to go through all the fun. I also realized that there really are no big action heroes with glasses, gorammit! And I wondered what kind of movies the boys would go for. Ergo this little story was written and a fun time was had by all (I hope!). Read and respond and let me know what you think of Dean with glasses, I didn't describe them on purpose because this way you can imagine your own personal preference for him. Also I used some quotes and while some are admitted, others are not, so if it sounds like I'm quoting I probably am. There is a 'Firefly' quote, a 'Serenity' quote, a 'X-Files' quote, a '10 Things I Hate About You' quote and a 'Dark Angel' quote, try and find them! I will also post the answers to the quote challenge as a second chapter. The prequel to this one is called 'Blind Man's Hunt' and is posted.

Good writing to everyone

Serenity for all

Sincerely Rae Artemis


	2. The Answers

The Answers:

'It's a hole in my body made by a bullet.' – Alec from Dark Angel season 2, Freak Nation

'You don't pay me to talk pretty.' – Jayne Cobb from Firefly season 1, Serenity

'This landing is going to get pretty interesting.' 'Define 'interesting.' 'Oh God, oh God, we're all going to die?' – Mal and Wash from Serenity

'Sure. Fine. Whatever.' – Mulder and Scully from X-Files season 3, Syzygy

"'Has anyone one ever told you that you are very self confident?'

'I tell myself that every morning'"- From 10 Things I Hate About You


End file.
